Dirty Laundry
by bloodrosered
Summary: Stella Harper is an ER nurse with two kids who is friends with Amy. When Amy decides to run against Gwendolyn for PTA president, Stella knows a dirty secret of Gwen's that happened four years ago and of course she has to deal with her own dirty secret. Everyone has a little dirty laundry. M for swearing, drug use and sexual content.


_FOUR YEARS AGO_

Stella Harper, aged 30, the ER nurse had just started her shift at Mt. Sinai Emergency Room, dressed in her periwinkle blue scrubs. She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee that she bought, setting it down, putting her stethescope on, ready to take on the patients that came into the ER-accidents, drug overdoses, gun shots, animal bites, allergic reactions. She was ready.

After years of studying at nursing school, plus a couple at clinical in all types of hospitals and medical centers, she chose to be an ER nurse. She loved the rush. The idea of saving people in critical condition.

Her cellphone went off in her pocket. Despite it being a rule at work, she spoke to her colleague that she was going to take a break for a moment and to page her if needed. She figured it was her husband, Tom, calling her about the kids. She had two children: Chris, age 2 and Cecilia, 6 months. But if she knew Tom, he could handle any situation given Ceci was old enough to be eating solid foods at this point. She gave her husband strict instructions to only call her if the kids were sick.

She looked at the number which read GWENDOLYN JAMES. Ah yes. Gwen. She and her were friends in high school-they were cheerleaders at one time. Best buds. They stayed in touch once in a while now. Now Gwen was on her way becoming PTA president, had two beautiful daughters. But at times, she felt sorry for her.

"What IS it, Gwen?" said Stella annoyed. "If this is about a PTA meeting, I told you I can't go..."

"Stella!" said a panicked voice on the other line. It sounded like Vicky, her friend.

"Vicky? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Gwen!"

"What...What happened?"

"I don't know...we found her at home. She wasn't answering her phone so we went to check on her..." She kept sobbing hysterically that Stella could barely understand what she was saying.

"DAMMIT, VICKY!" Stella shouted. "First of all, calm the fuck down! I can barely understand you. And speak slowly."

Vicky snapped back from crying and began slowly as possible. "Gwen was found on the floor passed out. She's got stuff coming out of her mouth..."

"Is it foam? Vomit?"

"I...I don't know..."

"What else is going on with her? What else do you see?"

"Her lips are kind of...a dark purple...her head is kind of wet..."

"OK, I'll send an ambulance to her house. I'm friends with one of the paramedics...they'll pick her up, no questions asked."

"NO!" said Vicky. "Everyone will know. She can't have this on her reputation. She'll kill us if she knew."

"Alright then. Bring her in RIGHT now! Make sure you keep her body upright. Bring a bucket in case she wakes up and starts to vomit."

"Ew. Seriously?" said another voice who Stella knew was Stacy.

"Yes, Stacy. There's going to be a lot of vomiting. Also, get some cold compresses for her head. Bring her in right now. I'll reserve a bed for her. When you get there, tell the front desk your friend had an overdose and needs to be seen immediately."

Within a few minutes or so, the ER became slammed with more bodies coming in. Stella Harper worked quickly to make sure there was an empty bed for Gwen James. The paramedics rushed in Gwen James-yup, she definitely overdosed. They were shining lights in her eyes, speaking rapidly of the symptoms.

"OK, on three!" said the paramedics. "One...two...THREE!"

They lifted Gwen's body onto a hospital bed with team effort.

"I'm going to need Naloxone," said Stella. "Right now."

She cut open Gwen's shirty-goodbye, Dolce and Gabanna or whatever the hell expensive brand name she was wearing-exposing her chest. Leads were placed on her chest, hooking her up to an EKG machine, a finger clip, and an oxygen mask to revive her. The rush went on in a blur to revive her.

 _Hours later..._

Gwendolyn James, PTA president of the school, trophy wife and mother, lay in the hospital, unconscious for quite a while. She slowly began to regain consciousness and her blue eyes began to open. Given she was strong and powerful, she never realized this was her worst moment. Her friends, Stacy and Vicky greeted her happily, glad she was alright.

"What...what just happened?" she said.

"You passed out," said Vicky. "That nurse, Stella, saved your life."

Stella Harper walked in with her chart, her stethascope around her neck. Her brown hair tied up in a French twist with a hair clip. She checked on Gwen's IV fluids. Her vitals.

"Stella," said Gwen.

"Gwen," she said calmly. "Ladies, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Gwen in private. There's a place to get coffee in the cafeteria."

Vicky and Stacy left the room, nodding as they went out. Stella shut the curtain to give the two of them privacy. Gwen looked scared for the first time in her life. Normally, she'd be the one who was scaring people. But given this was a weak point in her life, she was in no position to be a bitch. Stella Harper had saved her life.

"Are you going to tell my husband?" she asked nervously

"No. But I think you should. Not my place to tell him what happened."

"Can I go home?"

"Sure. Once the doctor sees you."

"What's going to happen after this?"

"Well...he'll talk to you and he'll recommend you go to rehab...which I strongly recommend. I mean, Vicodin, seriously? What were you using it for?"

"I had a ski accident a while back...and I just couldn't stop."

Stella nodded quietly. "Understandable. This thing happens very commonly," said Stella, writing her notes. "However, I still recommend you take the rehab."

"I owe you, Stella," said Gwen. "Anything you need, I'll get it."

"When the time comes, I'll let you know," said Stella. "All I ask is that you let me attend a FEW PTA meetings when I can and to stop making me look bad when I can't because of work."

"Got it. You're off-limits," said Gwen.

"But when there's a BIG favor, I'll let you know," Stella said.

"You're not going to tell the PTA, are you?"

"Of course not! I'd be violating HIPPA. However, it'd look awfully suspicious to the other mothers and parents that you've had several visits to the hospital-you might have to confess your dirty secret. I don't think they'd want a drug addict running the PTA if they knew your secret-and Vicky's got a hell of a mouth, right?"

Gwen paled. "Right," she said.

"Your reputation would be in shreds if ANYONE found out. I suggest you take the rehab. If people ask, just make up a story that you're going on a cleansing vacation for a couple of weeks. You're rich. You got the money. I can recommend a few that'll take you, no questions asked."

"Got it. I will. I will. And I promise I won't bother you again about PTA meetings. You come when you can. And if work comes first, I won't say anything."

"Good. So it's settled. The doctor will be in to see you soon."

* * *

 _PRESENT DAY sin_

Amy Mitchell and Stella Harper sat at a local cafe. Amy was having a particularly bad day. She called Stella. She considered Stella to be a real friend. A lot of the moms were not so friendly. Stella was nice to her and given that she had helped Amy when her kids got sick-especially when Dylan stuck a bead up his nose and Jane got food poisoning at the Brazilian restaurant. Eventually they became friends at the PTA meeting.

"Well, I brought some samples from work," said Amy, showing the tiny hotel sized coffee bags.

Stella shook her head with an amused grin. She had recommended to Amy that she bring a few coffee samples to the hospitals since the staff lived on shitty coffee.

"Great," said Stella with sarcasm. "More shit we can drink. But hell, at least it keeps our energy going."

"You nurses are a real piece of work," Amy laughed.

"We live on coffee, Ames. We basically give up eating and sit down time when it comes to the ER. Anyway, what's going on, you seem like you got a lot on your mind."

"Well, I just found out..." Amy whispered; then glanced around the room for a brief moment. "I caught Mike..."

"What? Doing what?"

Stella was intrigued; she leaned forward to listen.

"I walked in on Mike in his office..."

"And? Remember I'm a nurse...nothing surprises me."

Amy rolled her eyes. "No shit, Stella. You've seen more dicks than a prostitute."

Stella laughed. "Well, what happened? You walked in on Mike..."

"Anyway, I saw Mike with his pants open and he was masturbating...so I was a bit embarrassed but intrigued. He was on the computer. I guess he was watching porn..."

Stella shook her head in amusement. "Typical."

"I went over to see what he was looking at and it was a woman with a HUGE bush. But...I found out that it was a live camera! Turns out that Mike had been cheating on me for a ten months with this chick...who happens to live 2000 miles away and is a dairy farmer."

"Oh Jesus," Stella said, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"And HIS excuse was he didn't even touch her...this stuff was mainstream...y'know, bla bla bla."

"Typical."

"And it turns out he has feelings for her. So I told him to get out...and then SHE, the other woman, tries to excuse HIS behavior for what he did...saying he was feeling trapped..."

Stella looked sympathetic, feeling sorry for her friend as she listened, sipping her coffee. Amy was trying to shove back her tears.

"I feel like all these years of marriage feel like it was a sham all along," she said her voice breaking.

"Listen, not to be blunt," said Stella carefully. "But Mike...he was a loser. Even Tom said so himself. He couldn't stand him. He just behaved like he was a college frat boy."

Amy nodded tearfully. "I know. I guess I was too blind to see it," she said.

"So...what are you going to do now?" Stella asked, sipping her coffee. "I hope you're getting a divorce."

"Yes. I am."

"Have you told the kids?"

"No. I want to give it time."

"Sweetie, the longer you wait to tell them, the worse it's going to get. The kids will hate you and resent you if you don't."

"How would YOU know? You've been married to the perfect husband."

"Tom has his flaws. But it's me who almost caused us to divorce."

"What? You cheated on Tom?" Amy said surprised.

"Yes. It was a stupid drunken mistake. It happened at Jeff's bachelor party. I'm his Maid of Honor at his wedding. He was so upset we decided to separate for a while..."

"Wow. Really? I had no idea, Stella. Your family seems so perfect."

"Every family has its secrets..." Stella added as she sipped her coffee. "Our marriage was destroyed because of a stupid mistake I made. And I don't blame Tom. There are times I wish I could get into a machine and take it all back."

What Amy didn't know was the full extent of the details. How she got pregnant with the stranger's baby. That Cecilia was not Tom's baby. When they saw her, the comments came she looked nothing like her Daddy. How they had to lie and say it was a repressive gene. How she had to be careful lately. She had been watching her back, watching out to make sure that Cecilia's baby daddy NEVER came looking for her. She carefully planned out everything IF that day ever came looking for her. He could take Cecilia away. Demand his fatherly rights. Of course, then her marriage would once again be in shambles if that man showed up in her life again. Tom and her called the plan Operation: Rock-a-bye-bye Baby Daddy IF that man ever showed up in Stella's life again. They spent months carefully planning out Operation: Rock-a-bye-bye Baby Daddy. They'd roleplay the scenario out when the kids were asleep. She had her kits ready at the house and in the car. If it happened in a public place, they had a code word. Something easy to remember. Cradle Rocks.

Thankfully, that man never appeared in her life. For now.

"So...what happened? How'd you get back together?"

Stella bit her lip. "Well...it was a very long, delicate process..." she explained. "Tom and I went to a marriage counselor. We decided to try a trial separation for a while. I agreed to stay with my family for a while and he'd take care of Chris on days I had to work."

"You think I should forgive Mike?" Amy asked, taking a sip.

"I'd recommend trying a marriage counselor," said Stella. "But in my opinion, I don't think you should get back together. At least with my affair, it was a one-time thing. Mike's was an ongoing affair-I wouldn't take ME back."

Amy sat quietly taking it all in. "So, do you know any divorce lawyers?" she asked.

"I can ask Jeff if he knows any."

"Doesn't he work in criminal law?"

"He does, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know other law attorneys outside his practice. I'm sure he had to talk with lots of divorce lawyers and such."

"Thanks, Stella. I appreciate it."


End file.
